Waffenbündnis
by Cacira Spinell
Summary: Was passiert wenn aus Fremden Vertraute und aus Feinden sich Liebende werden. Wolverine von Anfang bis Ende wie er leibt und lebt. Genre eigentlich von allem ein bisschen.


Die meisten Figuren gehören Marvel, außer Cat die gehört mir. Hat Einflüsse aller 3 Filme und der beiden Romane zu X Men und Wolverine aber trotzdem mit einem eigenen Weg. Wohin dieser die beiden Hauptfiguren wohl führen wird? Man wird sehen. 

**Kapitel 1**

**Erste Begegnung**

Man hörte schreie. Schreie voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Ein geschundener Körper quälte sich durchs grüne Dickicht. Seine Beine trugen ihn kaum noch doch er musste weg. Weit weg aus dieser Hölle die ihm zu dem gemacht hat was er jetzt war. Ein Monster das durch den schwarzen Wald rannte. Den Geruch von Blut in der Nase das an seinem Körper klebte und ihn immer weiter trieb. Er wusste nicht woher es kam und er wollte es auch nicht wissen, zu viele einzelne Fetzen durchschwirrten seine Gedanken. Unwirklich. Ohne zu wissen ob Traum oder Realität. Bilder voller Schmerz und immer wieder aufblitzendes Metall. Krallen. Er wusste nicht wo er war, doch er musste weg. Rannte, keuchte, doch trugen ihn seine Beine immer weiter gezwungen vom eisernen Willen seines Geistes. Ein knacken. Hecktisches umschauen.

_Waren sie etwa schon hinter ihm her. War sein Vorsprung so schnell geschwunden._

Er wurde wieder schneller bis er auf einmal auf einer Lichtung stand. Hell, etwas blendete ihn.

_Was war das._

Er hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Vor langer Zeit. Doch er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Laut. So viele Geräusche die er nicht mehr zuordnen konnte. Das laute Ding hielt quietschend an.

_Sie hatten ihn entdeckt. Er musste fliehen doch … Nein er würde es nicht schaffen. Diesmal nicht. Erstmal Schutz im Wald suchen. Und dann? Auflauern, töten wenn nötig._

Er wartete in der Dunkelheit. Atmete leise und flach. War vollkommen auf jedes Geräusch konzentriert. Wie ein Tier auf der Jagd. Da, jemand rief.

_Etwa nach ihm. War das sein Name der da gerufen wurde. Er wusste es nicht._

Und doch nahm die Anspannung in seinem Körper, die er bis jetzt noch nicht mal bemerkt hatte rapide ab. Die Stimme klang nicht wie die anderen die durch seinen Kopf schwirrten und bedrohliches verkündeten. Nein diese Klang fast freundlich und irgendwie vertraut. Doch er rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Blieb versteckt hinter dem Baum stehen. Die Stimme kam näher und rief immer noch.

_Wenn sie nicht bald ruhig ist lenkt sie noch die Aufmerksamkeit des Feindes auf sich. Feind._ _Wer war der Feind überhaupt. Der vor dem er weglief._ _Er wusste es nicht, wusste gar nichts mehr. Jetzt, die Stimme war hinter ihm. Was sollte er tun._

Ein spitzer Schrei erfüllte die Stille des Waldes als er hinter dem Baum hervorsprang. Nackt, Verdreckt und völlig wild aussehend. Eher wie ein Tier als wie ein Mensch. Sie lief nicht weg. Schaute ihn unentwegt an als sie den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte. Und dann brach er zusammen. Die ganze Anstrengung der letzten Tage, das viele laufen. Alles machte sich in dem Moment bemerkbar. Nichts hatte er bis eben gespürt doch als er in ihre Augen sah wusste er das ihm von ihr keine Gefahr drohen würde und er endlich nicht mehr weglaufen musste. Er fühlte sich sicher, sich eingestehen zu können müde und erschöpft zu sein. Er spürte das feuchte Graß unter seinen Knien und Händen. Stütze sich schwer Atmend darauf ab. Dann. Wärme. Hände an seinen Schultern. Sie hatte sich zu ihm hinunter in den Dreck gekniet. Eine sanfte Stimme.

„Alles wird gut werden. Du bist nicht mehr allein."

_Allein. Einsam. Er war immer allein gewesen. Mal weil er es wollte und die Gesellschaft anderer Mied und mal weil sie ihn mieden. Er war anders, das wusste er immer schon und mit solchen wollten die Leute nun mal nichts zutun haben. Und doch. Die Stimme hatte gesagt ich sei nicht mehr allein._

„Komm wir müssen hier weg. Du wirst verfolgt."

_Also doch. Nie würde er Ruhe finden und ein normales Leben führen. Normal. Was war schon normal. Er erinnerte sich an Schlachten und Kriege. An ein wild um sich wütendes Monster oder einen heldenhaften Krieger? Oder vielleicht doch nur Traum. Er wusste es nicht._

Eine Hand. Helfend. Er stand auf. Gestützt. Dirigiert.

_Wo gingen sie hin. Konnte er wirklich vertrauen. Vertrauen. Noch nie hatte er vertraut. Man konnte auf die Menschen nicht vertrauen, ihnen nicht vertrauen. Alle waren sie gezeichnet von Verrat und Egoismus. Nur sich selbst konnte man vertrauen wenn man überleben wollte. Deshalb hatte er schon immer den Kontakt mit ihnen nur auf das Nötigste beschränkt. Doch jetzt. Jetzt konnte er nicht mal mehr seinem eigenen Körper vertrauen._

Er folgte ihr bereitwillig. Ohne zu wissen wieso. Ohne zu wissen wohin. Sie gingen. Lange. Er wusste nicht mehr wie lang. Nur das sie liefen. Nicht mehr rannten. Ohne furcht. Ohne hasst. Irgendwann ging er wieder allein. Neben ihr aber ohne ihre Hilfe.

Stille. Sie redeten nicht. Er wusste sowieso nicht ob seine Stimme noch existierte. So lange war es her das er sie benutzt hatte. Nur in Gedanken sprach er.

Langsam wurde es heller. Ein neuer Tag. Noch einer.

_Wie viele wohl schon vergangen waren seit er so ist wie er jetzt war. Er wusste es nicht._

Sie liefen weiter bis die Sonne schon recht hoch stand und den dichten Wald in ein helles Licht tauchte. Eine kleine Lichtung tauchte auf und er hörte Wasser plätschern. Durst. Erst jetzt bemerkte er ihn.

„Hier bleiben wir besser bis es dunkel wird. Eine Rast tut uns beiden gut."

Sanft. So sanft und zerbrechlich. Er ging sofort auf den kleinen Bach zu und hielt seinen Kopf ohne umschweife hinein. Er trank. Wusste nicht wie lange.

_Sie. Wo war sie hin. Hatte sie ihn wieder allein gelassen. _

Er trete seine Oberkörper um. Auf Knien hockte er da. Sah sie. Auf einem Stein sitzend.

_Er sollte sich auch ausruhen. Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten. _

Er lief auf sie zu. Sie wich.

_Hatte sie Angst. Verständlich. Wie musste er wohl auf sie wirken. Ein Monster. Wild. Angst einflößend. Nein. Sie machte platz._

Lächelte liebevoll. Er senkte den Kopf. Ertrug ihren Blick nicht. Er setzte sich. Atmete tief ein und aus. Fand endlich etwas Ruhe. Sie stand auf und ging zum Wasser. Trank etwas und hielt etwas ins Wasser. Dann kam sie wieder auf ihn zu. Ruhig. Bedächtig. Sie stand direkt vor ihm. Er schaute auf. Genau in ihre Gesichte und konnte ihr doch nicht in die Augen sehen. Zu groß war die Scham vor dem was sie wohl bei seinem Anblick denken musste. Und doch. Sanfte Hände. Kühle nässe. Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

_Was tat sie da._

Und sah sie an. Ein kleines zucken in ihren Augen. Erschrocken. Dann wieder dieser sanfte Blick.

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Keine Angst."

Er hatte ihre Hand losgelassen ohne es zu merken. Lies sie gewähren. Und sie fing an sein Gesicht vorsichtig von Schmutz und Blut zu befreien. Er beobachtete sie dabei. Jeden ihrer Handgriffe. Sie lächelte ihn an. Sanft. Er hätte darin versinken können.

Knacken. Schritte. Viele die sich schnell auf sie zu bewegten. Sie hatte sich geregt, sah sich um.

_Hatte sie etwa auch die vorsichtigen Schritte gehört die noch gute 500 Meter entfernt sein mussten. _

„Sie kommen von allen Seiten."

Jetzt war leichte Panik in ihrer Stimme zu hören und ihre Augen zeugten davon wie leid ihr es tat ihn nicht in Sicherheit gebracht haben zu können.

_Es war zu spät zum weglaufen. Zu viele die sie verfolgten. Von allen Seiten. Keine Chance. Er allein würde Kämpfen bis zum Tod. Aber sie. Er musste sie beschützen. Wollte sie beschützen._

Er hatte den ersten noch kapp 100 Meter entfernt gesehen. Ein Zielscheinwerfer leuchtete auf. Das Betäubungsgewehr zielte direkt auf ihn. Stimmen.

„Geht nicht zu nah ran. Er ist gefährlich. Hat Scott und Anderson regelrecht zerfetzt. Oh Gott da ist noch jemand bei ihm."

Er sah sie wieder an. Verzweiflung lag jetzt in ihren Augen. Er war aufgestanden. Hatte sich schützend vor sie gestellt. Sie wurden eingekreist und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis der erste Schuss viel.

_Er musste sie beschützen. Wollte sie beschützen._

Ein Schrei.

_War er das gewesen. Schmerzen. Seine Hände schmerzten._

Er blickte kurz nach unten und erschrak vor sich selbst. Metallene Krallen die aus seinen Knöcheln hervortraten und an denen Blut hinunter lief.

„Vorsicht er will angreifen."

_Nein angreifen nicht. Verteidigen. Beschützen. _

Der erste Schuss viel. Aus Panik, Anspannung, gelöst ohne Befehl. Traf ihn direkt in die Halsschlagader und verteilte das Hochdosierte Betäubungsmittel schnell in seinem ganzen Körper. Er spürte nur ein kurzes stechen. Griff nach dem Betäubungspfeil und warf ihn weg. Eine leichte Benommenheit die so schnell ging wie sie kam.

„Angriff!"

Nun folgte ein Schuss dem nächsten. Alles ging unglaublich schnell. Überall in seinem Körper steckten Pfeile. Er schrie und wollte sich auf sie stürzen. Doch etwas knallte auf den Boden. Er drehte sich um. 2 Pfeile hatten sie getroffen und nun lag sie bewusstlos da. Noch mehr Schüsse trafen ihn. Er zog in schnellen Bewegungen mehrere gleichzeitig heraus. Drehte sich hastig um und wollte angreifen. Doch langsam begannen die Unmengen des Betäubungsmittels zu wirken. Zu viele der Pfeile hatten ihn nun wohl getroffen. Seine Beine fühlten sich Taub an. Es wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er sackte zusammen. Sein Gesicht viel ungeschützt in den schmutzigen Waldboden. Einen Moment blickte er noch starr auf die sich ihm langsam und vorsichtig nähernden Füße. Stimmen die so weit entfernt zu sein schienen drangen nur noch schwerfällig und unverständlich an sein Gehirn.

„Seit vorsichtig. Er ist immer noch ein wenig bei Bewusstsein und somit immer noch gefährlich."

_Er hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Hatte ihnen nicht entfliehen können. _

Dann Dunkelheit und nichts mehr als unendliche Leere.

Tbc

So das war das allererste Kapitel meiner allerersten Fanfic. Hoffe es ist nicht ganz so schlecht geworden. Würde mich deshalb sehr über Reviews freuen. (Vorschläge, Meinungen etc. sowohl positiv als auch negativ, alles ist erwünscht )


End file.
